Trek Through Magic (Up For Adoption)
by ColtKit
Summary: Long ago Harry Potter fell through the Vail of Death. This allowed Voldemort to conquer the wizarding world & declare war on the Muggles. This war ended with the disappearance of all magical life. ABANDONED


**Title:**

Trek Through Magic

 **Summary:**

Long ago Harry Potter fell through the Vail of Death. This allowed Voldemort to conquer the wizarding world & declare war on the Muggles. This war ended with the disappearance of all magical life. 400 years later Picard is asked to transport some strange artifacts found on Earth when Harry, his friends, Sirius, Remus, Snape, & Draco pop out of one of them. WARNING: Yaoi Spanking

 **A/N:**

Mostly a Slice of Life Series with an overarching plot involving Section 31 and the Borg.

###

 **Chapter One**

Harry gasp as he flung his spells around the room. The whole place had become a warzone. The Death Eaters were all around them well, firing devastating spell after spell.

They bastards managed to corner them in some room with some freaky mirror with swirling energy and... ghosts in it?

Harry put the strange artifact out of his thoughts as he shielded his friends with a powerful spell. He might not be that great at School work but if there was on thing he was good at it was the actual casting part. He had already mastered spells that most wizards still couldn't do well into their adulthood.

The herd of 15 year old grouped together behind Harry. Hermione, one of his best friends, got beside him and helped strength his shield with her own magic.

Neville, who should be cowering given his timid personality, was reaching round the shield and launching spell after spell. He was the only one of them actually on the offensive.

Ron was currently unconscious after getting hit by a blasting hex, his arm all torn to Hell. The ginger was still breathing last Harry checked.

Luna was busy tending to Ron's wounds. The odd girl seemed to know healing magic in addition to her wide verify of miscellaneous spells.

Draco was cowering as he screamed to the Death Eaters, "I swear I'm not with them! They kidnapped me!" only to get a spell shoot at him, forcing him to duck behind Harry's Shield.

They actually did Kidnap Draco as they were hoping to use him for information in navigating this place. The boy boasted about how his father took him to the Minister of Magic office lots of times... turns out all the boy did was sit in the waiting room so he didn't actually know anything about the building like he claimed.

Suddenly more wizards burst through the door and Harry sighed with relief as he recognized them as the Order of the Phoenix. They were the secret army of the great sage Dumbledore who was combating the Dark Lord and his army of self proclaimed 'Death Eaters'.

The battle quickly turned in the good guys favor.

Sirius was slinging spells like a master. You never would have been able to tell he spent 12 years of his life wrongfully imprisoned in a hell hole where he was tortured on a daily basis. That was Harry's godfather, tough as nails.

Lupin was one of the most skilled magical duelist Harry had ever seen. You'd think, being a werewolf, he might rely a bit more on physical strength but he powered through using only magic.

Ron's older brothers, Fred and George, where with the order putting up a hell of a fight as well. As with everything the twins moved as if one entity, perfectly synchronize and switching between attack and defense seamlessly without any apparent ques.

The battle seemed to be going great until a blasting hex caught Sirius in the leg and he tripped into the mirror. He started being absorbed into it.

"No!" Harry screamed running over. He tried to grab hold of Sirius but the second he did the mirror started eating up himself as. His friends and many members of the order grabbed him and tried to pull him out but they all ended up getting sucked inside.

###

 **400 years later**

Geordi was making his routine check of the storage deck, making sure everything was tied down tight and that none of the more dangerous gear was accessible. It was a little pointless on this mission as if anything did go wrong with the artifacts they were hauling Geordi had no idea what he was supposed to do. They went right over his head along with every other engineer at Starfleet.

He called them 'artifacts' because they didn't exactly operate like any form of technology as he understand the word. These weird things had been found on Earth and seemed to be forged with an understanding of science not even the greatest minds in the known galaxy had. They ran on some strange energy source which interfered with technology and somehow... bent the laws of physics. They understood what most of the artifacts did, just not the science that made them work.

The artifacts appeared to have been created by a long since deceased culture and were likely were stories of things like 'Atlantis' and 'magic' came from.

Geordi stopped as he thought he heard a distant scream. Scanning the room with his visor he gasped as one of the artifacts began heating up. It was a mirror which acted as some kind of Temporal Gateway.

The Screams quickly grew louder, now distinctly being heard as the voices of many. The swirling energy inside the mirror suddenly burst forward, destroying everything in its path. Geordi just barely managed to dodge it himself.

As quickly as it came the energy ripped back inside the mirror... leaving behind near a dozen people unconscious on the floor when Geordi used to be the only person here.

###

Picard stood in Sick Bay as Doctor Crusher explained what they were dealing with.

"They're human?" Picard asked as he absorbed what the Doctor was telling him.

"More like a human subspecies but their is no doubt about it. They evolved on Earth," She insisted, "They appear to have an extra circulatory system that Cycles high levels of concentrated energy and an organ that works much like a heart located near the stomach which converts the energy. The temporal displacement field around them suggest they are from the late 20th century, just before the third world war... Jean Luc... I think these might be Homo Magi,"

Jean Luc blinked, "Wizards? You can't be serious Doctor,"

"The energy they are producing seems to interfere with how devices, much like the myth suggest. The artifacts certainly have a mystical element to them and-"

"WIZARDS Doctor!?" Picard scoffed.

"I'm not saying they are actually magic but primitive cultures have often mistaken advanced science for magic. Look at the Q. I believe these people might work a lot like them only they are still trapped in a comporium body and so have more limited powers,"

"How limited?"

"They can only use their abilities so long as they have sufficient energy in their bodies to exerts. The sticks found on them appear to work in connection with their biology. It channels this energy more efficiently making it so they spend less of it,"

Picard stood there solemnly, "It is imperative we handle this situation with extreme caution,"

"Jean Luc?"

"Beverly," Picard sighed, "If these people are indeed Homo Magi then logically that would mean what happened to their civilization is true as well. Do you really want to be the one to tell them our ancestors committed genocide against their entire people?"

Beverly paled, "We have to tell them at some point,"

"At some point yes, but not now. We are several months away from the nearest Starbase with possible hostile lifeforms onboard,"

"Hostile? Jean Luc most of them are children,"

"Who will not react well when they learn their entire civilization is gone. It will be hard enough to settle them when we explain they're 400 years in the future," Picard sighed, "Provide them with a universal translator and wake the adults,"

"Unfortunately because of the interference from their energy output we can't implant the translator but yours should work just fine,"

###

Harry groaned as he felt his eyes slowly open. He was laying on a comfy bed in a nice sized room. He was laying on a comfy bed and a desk was in the corner. There was also a couch in a sitting area with a large futuristic looking coffee table. It looked like a studio apartment with a bathroom and walkin closet at one of the walls.

The door to the room was open. Harry yawned as he got up before exiting the room.

There was a long row of rooms and a large living room at the end of the hall.

Harry walked over to it finding Sirius sitting their enjoying a cup of tea with Remus well Snape ignored them and read over a... tablet?

Seeing Harry come out of his room Snape put the tablet down and got up from his chair. He walked over to Harry, angry then he'd ever seen the man.

Before Harry knew what was happening he found himself bent over and tucked under the man's arm well he was...

"No you can't!" Harry yelled as Snape smacked his rear over and over again.

"This is long over due!" Snape barked

"Snivelous!" Sirius roared, "Let go of my godson!"

Remus put a gentle hand on Sirius, "I actually agree with Severus. If Harry hadn't charged into the ministry none of us would be here. The if he headed jumped at the mirror none of us would have fallen in trying to stop him,"

"He was just trying to save me!" Sirius insisted.

"After you pushed him out of the way of a spell that nearly killed him. If Harry hadn't been so reckless we would all still be at the castle, not this muggle contraption,"

Harry blushed crimson as he heard the adults talking about him well Snape mercilessly smacked his backside. He wanted so bad to cover his hide with his hand but he knew better.

This wasn't nearly as bad as the beatings Uncle Vernon gave him but it still hurt. Harry was crying and yelling and putting on a show for the gathering audience. All his friends, plus Malfoy, came out of their rooms and found Harry as he cried over his spanking.

Snape finally let him go and looked at all the other children who instinctively covered their own bottoms, "Sit," he ordered.

The kids quickly found themselves a chair, although Harry was the most hesitant to be seated with his burning backside. All his friends were here: Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and even the Twins.

Snape looked at them, with an extra pointed look at Draco, and explained, "Because of you little dunderheads rushing in without thinking we are currently 400 years in the future. There is no way to get back and quite frankly you should all feel grateful you aren't DEAD!"

Remus explained, "Since Severus, Sirius, and I are the only grownups we gave agreed to form a type of... joint custody over you. For the perceivable future we will be living here in these makeshift quarters,"

Sirius suddenly yelled excitedly, "We're on a SPACE ship!"

The kids gapped at that.

Remus explained, "It is a muggle controlled vessel who know we are mages. They have agreed to house us until we reach a space station and from there we will make our way back to Earth. It seems the statute of secrecy has been revoked but still these are muggles so try not to scare them with large displays of magic. When we get to Earth we'll try to locate the new Minister of Magic. There are protocols for such Time displacements and they will help us adjust to this time. Even then we are going to stick together. We will take care of you pups,"

"Show them the Replicator!" Sirius grinned running over to a weird looking device off to the side, "This thing makes food!" he pushed a few buttons and a plate of biscuits suddenly materialized, "We each have a large amount of 'Replicator Rations' we can use to make clothes and books from this thing to! Go Crazy! Have fun decorating your rooms,"

Snape shook his head, "I would advise against that. This is not our permanent home and we don't want a lot of stuff to drag around the galaxy with us,"

Sirius waved off, "We can just shrink everything in their room. It won't be a problem. We'll be living here for at least a few months so best let them get comfortable,"

Hermione interrupted, "We're in the future?... on a Space ship... is this is one of your pranks-"

Snape cut her off, "Since when have I ever 'pranked' anyone miss Granger,"

Hermione sinked down. It was believable Sirius might try to pull something on them, but not Snape.

The man continued, "I give you my word that is exactly where we are. Since the invention of Time Travel people have, on occasion, been lost to it. We appear to be among those victims now,"

"We can't get back?" Hermione tried.

"No, we can't," Snape spoke bluntly.

"B-but My parents," Hermione tried.

"Unfortunately... you will never see them again,"

All the kids grew quiet as that sank in.

"B-but Mum," Draco's eyes started to water, "Dad... 400 years... their long dead,"

Snape spoke oddly gently, "You still have me little dragon,"

Remus assured, "We have each other,"


End file.
